Proposal
by missloquaciouswriter
Summary: Its two years after the uprising. Peeta has a surprise for Katniss in the Capitol with the rest of the remaining Victors. Please read and review! Spoilers    *This Story Complete! No need to put it on STORY ALERT!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have finished the trilogy now! [Woohoo! It only took a week!] Heh.**

**Well this is my second Fanfiction. As the summary states, it is after the uprising. To know more, please scroll down and read for yourself. Enjoy.** **Profiter****, mes chéris. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own The Hunger Games. Copiez?**

* * *

><p>My fingers link with Peeta as we walk toward the meadow. Peeta is back to his old self, caring and strong. I savor the moment and go back to the time when Peeta tried to kill me. I shudder at the thought.<em> I shouldn't even think about that.<em>

"Katniss, are you okay?" I nod at Peeta's question in answer. He smiles and I melt inside. I smile back at him. The meadow has so much life, full of flowers and friendly critters crawling about. _Prim would've loved this._ I felt a pang of longing inside. It had been two years since the uprising and Prim's death. I truly missed her. I lay, my head on Peeta's lap and him stroking my hair. I lay in silence.

"It's beautiful here isn't it Peeta?"

He smiled and nodded his head."Yeah, it is."

"Prim would have loved to have seen this." I let out. I felt tears trickle down my face.

Peeta wiped them off. Even if it had been years, I still feel the freshness of the tragedy.

I gave him a smile of thanks. I sat up, looking deeply at his blue eyes.

"I love you Peeta."

" I love you too Katniss." He cupped my face and gently kissed me.

Peeta and I walked back to the Village and went directly to our mentor's house, fingers still entwined.

Haymitch was awake, tending to his geese. Seems like the liquor has run out. His face lights up brightly when he sees us.

"Hey, got some liquor for me?"

I shake my head. _Still the same Haymitch._

" So why'd you come here then? You're useless."

Peeta laughs. I look at him sternly but inside, I too, was laughing.

"Can't we come visit you?"

I give in to laughing when Haymitch replies with a serious no.

"Shall we leave the?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah you should. Come back when you have some liquor for me."

We both left, laughing our heads off. Then Peeta came up with a bright idea. He produces an empty bottle, just like Haymitch's liquor bottle, and fills it up with water. He and I then went back to Haymitch, holding the water-filled bottle up for him to see. Haymitch immediately perks up and ran towards us, like a little kid, vying for candy. Peeta gives it to him and Haymitch gulps it down straight away. He spurts it out of his mouth with intensity. I laughed so hard and so did Peeta. Haymitch surely was angry.

We ran out of Haymitch's property as he was slashing at us with his knife. We weren't that scared because we made sure the knife Haymitch has was dull.

"You know what?" Haymitch asks.

"What?" Peeta and I say at the same time.

"I hate you guys."

What Haymitch said made us laugh out more. It is fun to kid around once in a while.

We three victors were like family now. Especially since we were the only occupants of the village. That night, we had dinner at Peeta's house. He surely does like to cook. It was a beautiful night. Nothing special happened. Just a mediocre night for all of us.

The next day was just the opposite of the previous. We received a letter from the Capitol. From Paylor. President Paylor. We herded in my house just to read it. It was a letter inviting us three to a feast to the capitol. _Isn't this approach just like the old government? _It was weird just thinking about it. Definitely weird. But soon I'll know what's going on. Soon enough._ When I get to the Capitol._

We left for the Capitol that afternoon. It was difficult not to talk about our last visit to the Capitol and what we suppose is in store for us.

"Haymitch, what do you suppose is—"

"I don't know Peeta. I'm completely clueless here. Katniss, do you have an idea?"

I shake my head. _No. I'm just as clueless as you, Haymitch. I think._

The ride to the Capitol took a few days. We were weary with all that travel, especially as it was not as comfortable like the tribute car was. Well, not that I liked that better. I had fun just having the two with me. It was really like we were family. The Capitol looms above us, its tall buildings not as uninviting as the last time. It was just normal. Not really that kitschy as before. The three of us slowly stepped on the platform, and looking at the surroundings. Suddenly, I notice the other previous victors coming down the platform as well. We all meet together and exchange warm embraces. I cling onto Peeta as if he was to be taken from me. I smile and look him in the eyes and ask myself._Well, what's going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>For more, Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Second Chapter. I decided to change the plot and just turn it into a plan of Peeta's proposal to Katniss. Totally lame right? Well, I hope you like it. :|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

We all sat at the table, with Paylor smiling gaily at us. She looks like a cross between Effie and the late Alma Coin. I look nervously at the six other people around me. Peeta caught my gaze and held it. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So President, what is your purpose of inviting us?" Beetee asked.

Everyone grew silent. We all looked at Paylor who stopped smiling. She then had on a serious look in her face which made me feel uneasy.

"Why don't we finish this first before turning to that matter?"

"C'mon Paylor!—I mean President Paylor—why not tell us now?" Johanna burst out.

I looked at Peeta. He looked quite edgy , just like Paylor. The President looked toward Peeta. _This is rather odd._"There are some very deviant news I presume." Enobaria said.

Four of the people at the table started talking at once. Paylor looked tired. Peeta looked humiliated, which added to my confusion. "Peeta?" I asked him gently. He gave me a weak smile.

"Paylor? What is it?" I stood up. She gave me a chuckle and looked at Peeta.

"Better if you heard the news tomorrow. I feel tired today. I must go away now." Then, she left.

Most of us groaned. " What happened to Paylor all of the sudden? She acted very creepy." Annie said. That made us smile. Annie rarely talked.

"Maybe Paylor's right, if we knew tomorrow." Peeta said. Haymitch snickered.

"Haymitch, do you know anything?" I inquired. Haymitch shrugged, which really made me curious.

"Haymitch?"

" Well, I better go, try to find something to drink." Haymitch then stood up, and marched away.

Everyone else stood up too and left. " I'll leave too, I just hope it's good news we hear tomorrow." Johanna murmured. Peeta and I were the only ones left. I held his hand near my face.

"What do you think President P wants ?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

" Well, just like Johanna said, I hope it's good news."

I beamed at him and we left the dining area.

**Peeta**

I escorted Katniss to her room and joined the others. " It's about time Peeta." I heard Johanna say.

I gave them a sheepish grin and sauntered off to talk to them.

"So, how'd we do?" Enobaria asked.

"Good."

"Good? Not very good?" Haymitch asked, while guzzling a bottle of white liquor.

" I told you we could have used more practice." Beetee said accusingly.

" I agree with Beetee." Annie said.

I hung my head and laughed. "Okay, what shall we do next?"

They all talked rapidly, and I could not hear a word they were saying.

"Silence!" Paylor shouted with authority.

Everybody immediately went silent. "One by one please." Annie raised her hand. I gestured toward her and she stood up.

"Surprise her."

"Aren't we already surprising her Annie?" Johanna asked nonchalantly.

"Yes we are. So we just have to find a way to break it to her. "

"So what do you suggest we do?"

_It's hard to just throw this into action without planning. What did I just do?_ If this plan does not go into action, I'm doomed. But I must do it. I must propose to Katniss.

**Katniss**

I go to Annie's room to check on her. She wasn't there so I went to the other visitors' quarters. No one was there. I rushed to Peeta's room, hoping he was there and I will have someone to talk to.

"Peeta?" I called out. He wasn't there. No one was around. I continued walking, hoping to find them soon. _The pantry! I'm sure Haymitch is there!_ I proceeded to the pantry, walking past a room with muffled voices. Out of curiosity, I leaned in and try to process their voices. Out of the voices in the room, I could easily make out one. Peeta's voice. I stayed, hoping I could also recognize another one. Johanna, Annie, Haymitch. I turned the doorknob and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thar she goes mateys!. Review please or else I won't update. One review is enough. Hahaha :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three. Again, another chapter. Another SHORT chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim the ownership of THE HUNGER GAMES. Got it? Good. Very good.**

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA<strong>

Katniss stood there, her face curious. We all grew silent as we looked at her and vice versa.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked casually, as she strolled toward me.

I did not know what to say to her. To my girlfriend. I looked at the girls for help. It seemed like they had none. "We were playing a game." Haymitch said, containing his laughter. Katniss looked at me, frowned playfully and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you invite me? Seems to me that you were the prompter of the game."

I feel my face flush. She looked very innocent but I laughed it off.

"W-We thought you were already asleep. We didn't want to wake you." I said, obviously nervous.

"I'm awake now, am I not? So, can I join you guys?"

Everyone grew silent again. They were being too obvious. I glared at them. They too, like Haymitch, were trying to hold their laughter back. I glanced at Katniss. Her face was still inquisitive.

"Do you know what we're playing?" Johanna challenged.

"No, I don't but maybe you could tell it to me?"

I smiled. Katniss was asking like a little girl. I always liked that side of her. I put my arm around her.

"We're talking about the worst experience we have been in."

"Did you all answer the Games?" she whispered grimly.

All hung their heads. Then Haymitch started laughing. "No, mine was when my liquor stash started getting used up, and bam, no more magic."

I could see everyone started chuckling. Haymitch worked wonders. I pretended to look at my watch.

"Look at the time guys, we better get some rest. President, shall we?"

Paylor nodded." I've still news to tell you tomorrow. Don't I?"

"I didn't notice you there President. Did you tell them the news?"

Paylor smiled and shook her head." No, not yet. Everyone will hear it at the same time."

"Ok, thanks Paylor." Katniss beamed.

_Only if you knew Katniss, only if you knew._

**KATNISS**

Why were they acting so weird? Every time they see me, they either look down or giggle. _Why, is something funny with me?_ Also, when I look at Peeta, he looks somewhat uncomfortable. This always makes me nervous.

As we departed the room, I hugged Peeta. It seems as if they don't want me anymore. I don't want to lose Peeta. He's the most important in my life.

"Really, what were you doing?" I asked him.

"We were playing the game I told you about. Honest."

That made me laugh. By the way he was acting, he was lying.

"I know you are lying." He let out a sigh. I call it the sigh of extreme hopelessness.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"Yes, isn't that what made you attracted to me?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Yes. And I love you for that." I blushed at what he said.

"I love you too." I pressed my lips onto his. He grinned at me. I grinned back at him.

"Come on, let's get you rested."

"But I'm not tired." I said, crossing my arms.

"Katniss, stop acting like a child."

"Peeta, stop acting like my mother."

What I said made us both laugh. We continued to my room and he stayed at the door.

"Goodnight, girl on fire."

"Back at you."

"Wait, I'm not a girl on fire!"

We both laughed. I hugged him goodnight and kissed him. I just love him so much.

He closed my door and I was there, alone. I closed the lights and decided to jump in bed. I tossed and turned, trying to sleep and take my mind off what Paylor was going to say. But after futile attempts, I gave up and sat up. I saw figures outside my door and eased my way towards it. I placed an ear on the door and listened. It was Johanna and Annie.

"What do you think will be good for the plan?"I heard Johanna say.

"I have some good ideas but it will have to wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Peeta must agree with it."

_Peeta? What's he doing in the plan they were talking about? And what plan is it? I have to know. I have to know as soon as possible._ I barged out the door and faced Johanna and Annie. The two looked nervous. I gave them a weak smile.

"What about Peeta?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess Katniss is a bit OOC? Please say so! Please!**

**ALSO, REVIEW! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: This chapter is extremely short. That is a warning. As you can see, it took a long time just for me to update. I was very busy. It's our exams week. :) So I still hope you appreciate my effort of updating today. (Ha!) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

"What about Peeta?" I asked again. Johanna and Annie just looked at each other and started to laugh nervously.

"Who said anything about Peeta? We were talking about Pita." Johanna said, not looking straight at me.

"Who's Pita?" I asked skeptically.

"Pita. Uh, Johanna's niece." Annie declared, smiling.

I smiled sheepishly at them. I was being skeptical, I know that, but I had to believe them, especially Annie.

"Okay, Annie and I will go then. Bye Mockingjay." Johanna said flatly.

"Bye." I whispered. I watched the two of them walk away and went away myself.

"To the rooftop." I sighed. I guess I also wanted some alone time. But at the same time, I'm hoping Peeta would be there, as usual, so we could talk. There was something I wanted to talk about with him. About our relationship. But I'm still not sure whether to tell him or not. The lights of the Capitol from the rooftop were still breathtaking. I couldn't help but smile. This is where Peeta and I spent most of our time together. I sat against a pillar and just enjoyed the view. I was about to doze off when someone kissed me from behind.

"Are you evoking our memories?" I heard him say.

"Maybe." I said, grinning. I turned around and saw his face.

"Hmm. I suppose you are. You love me too much and you always want to see me. Even if I'm only in your head."

I hit Peeta in the shoulder playfully. But still, I blushed. I guess somehow it was true. He just smiled at me and caught me in a warm embrace. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

**Peeta**

I watch Katniss fall asleep. I gave her a peck on the cheek just like a hopeless romantic would do. I let out a sigh. I still don't know when to pop the question. Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? I don't know. But I have to do it fast. I don't want to mess up. I really don't. My gaze fell on Katniss' face. As I brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes, I could imagine different reactions from her, both positive and negative. After an hour of sitting and switching looks to and from the view and Katniss' face ,thinking about my plan,I finally felt tired.I was tired but did not want to rest. A whole mixture of emotions. Not wanting to wake Katniss up, I got up slowly and carried her down the stairs. As I reached the last step, I heard Katniss whisper the very thing I wanted to hear.

"Peeta, please marry me. I love you."

I wanted to laugh and wake her up with was hard fighting the urge to tell her what I heard. If you look at it, Katniss was proposing to me—technically. Instead, I just went directly into her room and tucked her into bed.I looked at her, lovely in her sleep. I kissed her on the forehead and went outside.

"_Peeta, please marry me. I love you." _I couldn't get those words out of my head. Those words brought me to a whole new perspective. Katniss wants it. I'm gonna give it to her. I'm going to propose to her tomorrow. I'm sure of that. After all, I guess she wanted to do the proposal.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please Review. I would really<strong> appreciate your reviews. It inspires me to write. [Haha]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter Four. I seemed to have forgotten the disclaimer in the last chapter. Very well, I shall put it now. And BTW, this is even shorter than the last chapter. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot possibly own the trilogy. Suzanne Collins does. And do you see any trace of her name? No. Well maybe I put her name, but the bottomline is; I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy.**

I woke up in my room the next morning, without knowing how I got there. _Peeta must've brought me here_. I think. Peeta. The mere mention of him brings a smile to my lips. I remembered my dream last night. It was kind of funny actually. I recalled the whole thing in my head.

_I was on the rooftop, sitting against my pillar. I closed my eyes and started humming a song which I didn't really know. "Katniss." I heard someone whisper. His voice had a deep familiarity. It was Peeta._

_He was frowning, almost to tears. He looked really confused."Peeta?" I asked if he was okay. Suddenly ,he started going away, I don't know where but I kept going after him saying:" Peeta! Please don't leave me!" It took a very long time convincing him to stay. When he did stop, I said something very important to me. I proposed to him. _

Just the thought of it brings blood to my cheeks. If I did that in person, I'd be truly embarrassed. But I wanted it. Even only at the age of nineteen, I want to be with him. I never did imagine being with someone else.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. I made myself look presentable and opened the door. It was Peeta. And just seeing him made me remember how I proposed in my dream. I blushed, he grinned.

"Good morning." He said, bringing me into his arms. I replied to him by kissing him on the cheek and mimicking his 'Good morning'.

"What? No lips?" He teased.

" I haven't brushed my teeth!"

"Me too." He then put his lips on my own. I put on a disgusted face. "Eugh. That's gross. Brush your teeth!" I teased. He cupped my face and kissed me again. We both laughed at his actions. "Go get ready, we should go to the Dining room. Maybe Paylor will announce it."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Bye." He kissed me once more and left. _Oh Peeta, I love you so much._ I thought longingly closed the door and got to the bathroom. I took a shower an got dressed in a green dress. I walked through the doorway and heard Enobaria muttering something. "Stupid Proposal..." That's what I heard. A proposal? Who could the couple be? I knocked on the door and Enobaria stopped muttering a once.

"Enobaria, are you all right?"

"Uh, Katniss? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Um, sorry for snooping, but I heard something about a proposal, who's gonna propose?"

I sensed nervousness in Enobaria's voice. "No one. It wasn't a marriage proposal Katniss. It's a business proposal." She said lightly. "Oh, okay. Shall we go to the dining room? It's time for breakfast."

She nodded her head and came with me.

We didn't really talk that much I guess we were both uncomfortable with each other. We also met Johanna and Annie on the way. "Hi guys." I greeted. They smiled at us and joined us.

"So Annie, how's your son?" Enobaria asked.

"He's okay. I left him with my parents. I couldn't possibly bring him."

"You two have been hanging around lately. Are you two best friends now?" I asked, smiling.

"I think so." Johanna chirped.

They were all there except Peeta. It was quite odd really, not having Peeta there because he's always early. Always there before me or with me. I sat down the table with all the others. They seemed very anxious. I opened my mouth to ask Peeta's location. And at the same moment, a loud bang shook the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think happened? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The sixth chapter. Hey guys, you know what I have noticed? Many peeps have added my story to their alerts and some added this as their fave. But how come no one else reviews? I have only seen some very superb people who review. If you want this, review!  
>I'm gonna mention the reviewers! The most active order. Haha xD<strong>

**(elisemellark, star4163,Aurelia Roschelle, micmic022**, **ColumbiaUniversity Princess)**

**By the way don't hate me if its too short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

What was that? Everyone dropped on their knees and huddled under the table. I looked at my companions and saw their faces were serious. _This is real. _I told myself. Since there were no more loud noises, we stood up cautiously. There was no real damage. Maybe some cracked window panes and knocked off water glasses were evident but not much is damaged. Haymitch laughed out loud and I could hear a tone of nervousness in his voice. "What was that?" Enobaria squeaked. I've never heard her like that. "We will go find out. Stay here."President Paylor stood up straight. We didn't question her. She has authority and Paylor was good in bossing people around. Haymitch, Johanna and Enobaria went up with her and her guards. Annie and I stayed with Beetee. We waited for them. My heart throbbed when I remembered something. _Where is Peeta? Did something happen to him?_ I almost shed a tear.

**Peeta**

"What was that?"Johanna growled at me angrily. Paylor and Haymitch followed after her. I was on the rooftop, doing the preparations. For my proposal. "Why, did it cause mayhem?" I joked tensely. Johanna grimaced. The President approached me. "Peeta, try to be careful next time. Katniss might have had an impulse to run and find the cause. Fortunately, she kept her cool. You know how she can be."

I let out an exasperated sigh. _ How could I been so stupid? _

"Thanks for the tip. I actually did not think about that,"

"Obviously. Maybe you should go down; she'll be seeking for you." Johanna crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Yeah maybe I should. Haymitch come with me." I looked at his face which looked dreadful. It is as if he had been doing drugs. Haymitch and I descended the stairs and when I reached the step where Katniss told me her wonderful words, I stopped and laughed.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"That's not what you call nothing. You're laughing like a hyena high on pot."

"Okay?"I laughed.

"Really Mellark. What is it?"

I whispered Katniss' words in his ear. The ones she said in her sleep. Like me, he gasped for air after laughing.

"Okay. That was weird."

"What was weird? That I told it to you?"

"Nope. That she said it to you. You're the guy."

"Maybe what she said was weird but that's what she feels Haymitch."

"Fine, Lover Boy. Gotta do it fast. Or else she'll do it for you." He shook his head.

"I'm going to do it later."

"Do what?"

"Propose!" I almost shouted. I clasped my hand over my mouth hoping that Katniss heard nothing of my outcry. I cautiously opened the dining room door and moseyed inside.

"Peeta!" Katniss ran toward me and gave me a hug. I felt her warmth envelop me.

"Where have you been?" I feel everyone looking at us. I blush slightly. Actually, I did not know what to say to Katniss. I searched for someone to help me. _Haymitch. Help._ I pleaded through my eyes. He gave me a weird smile and laughed. Fortunately, he did help me out. But not the way I wanted to.

"He was busy preparing a surprise for you."He played. "The heck Haymitch?" I blurted out.

I looked at Katniss. She was totally confused. She did not know who to look at. Haymitch chuckled like a maniac. I hate this man. Even though he was my mentor. Everyone was definitely listening to us now.

"Peeta, is it true?" Katniss smiled, her joy radiant. I was stunned. I did not know whether to lie or tell the truth. After all, I objected to Haymitch's words. That I had prepared something for Katniss.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart. I was only joking!"Haymitch laughed again. Was he crazy or what? I saw Katniss' smile fade and slowly disappear. Even though it was evident that she was disappointed, she tried to hide it. I felt really bad for her. I glared at Haymitch's laughing face.I decided I had to speak up now. Even though things weren't exactly going according to my plan, I had to get this thing done. For Katniss. For the only girl I love and the one that only will be. _You can do it Peeta._ I cheered myself on.

"On the contrary, I do have something to show you. " Katniss tried to suppress a smile and I mimicked her. I led her toward the rooftop. Everybody followed Katniss and I. This is it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So elisemellark, do you consider this as a cliffhanger? It is isn't it? Haha. **_**My style of writing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally more reviews! Thanks so much. You could say that I'm a review addict. Let's carry on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suzanne Collins' amazing trilogy, THE HUNGER GAMES. I maybe own this: "You're laughing like a hyena high on pot." Yeah, I like that too!( I sound like Dora!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss <strong>

I looked at Peeta's reddening face. It was so adorable that I even felt my cheeks turn red. Haymitch just said something about Peeta having a surprise for me and then denying it. Somehow, I felt bad for Peeta. Haymitch just ruined the element of surprise. A part of me was thankful too. As Peeta led us to the rooftop, I had an idea. An idea to have Peeta's surprise be a real surprise.

"Ow!" I pretended to have sprained my ankle, making everyone stop and rush to me.

"Are you okay?" Peeta held my ankle gently.

"Of course she's not! You did see her cry out in pain didn't you?" I almost let out a giggle. I looked into Haymitch's eyes. He knew what I had done and he's trying to help me out. He's right. In some ways, we are alike.

"You're right. Come on; let me help you to the clinic for that to be checked." Peeta started to carry me.

"No! I'm fine. You can just help me to my room. It'll be okay." I smiled. Peeta raised his brow. I reached up and kissed him on his cheek. "Okay, fine." He grinned. I flashed Haymitch a smile. He stuck out his tongue at me._ So childish of him. But then again, he's not quite that sober. _Everyone went back to their quarters even though it was still 11:00 AM. I guess no one else has anything to do. _What about the announcement? It's been a long time. I'm getting quite suspicious. _Peeta laid me on the bed and serenely crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back eagerly.

"Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded. He was getting really dubious. Even though I wanted him in here, I had to get rid of him quick. Or else he'll know about my not-so-sprained ankle.

"Okay then, shoo!" I gestured. He laughed and gave me a goodbye hug.

"Bye."

"Bye. Now go get your surprise ready! It's a good thing I sprained my ankle." I joked.

He gave me a smile and walked out the door.

**Peeta**

_It is a good thing. _It's a good thing that I know Katniss really well. I know what she did for me. A really good thing that she's that considerate. I love her even more now. I called everyone and I assigned their tasks. Haymitch, Beetee, Enobaria and Johanna will help me. Annie will be left with Katniss, so she won't get that suspicious that everyone's in on this.

"One question, what was the loud bang we heard earlier?" Johanna eyed me cynically. _Why does this girl keep eyeing me?_ "Oh that. It's over there." I pointed to a small cannon hidden in the back.

"Whoa! What _is_ that?" Haymitch stumbled back.

"It's a cannon Haymitch." I said flatly.

"I know that. But what does that do instead of making a loud noise and breaking windows?"

I blushed. I did not realize that it caused that damage. I let out a silent 'oops' and started explaining things.

"It's kind of old fashioned. Blasts out confetti and—"

"—and tear gas." Haymitch chuckled.

"No!"

"It's tear gas." Johanna contorted. I guess since they are insisting that it is tear gas, they are basically saying it's a bad idea. _After all the hard work of planning this, I'm just gonna throw it all away. _ I let out a frustrated sigh. "So what do you think I do now? That was part of my surprise." I asked. They pondered for a minute and Beetee came up with an idea.

"Why not just keep it simple. Katniss is the kind of girl who is very simple and appreciative."

"What do you say we do? Hang wires around?" Enobaria pointed out. I hear poor Beetee sigh.

"Lights. Lots and lots of lights." Haymitch said, grinning like a proud rooster. I must say that it's not a bad idea. It'll be real simple. As Beetee implied, Katniss is simple. We looked at Haymitch.

"Let's talk about it then." We planned till the afternoon and we basically agreed that the proposal will be done the next evening. We'll prepare in the morning until noon.

"What about Paylor? Katniss will be anxious to hear the announcement." Johanna told me.

We talked to Paylor. We had decided not to let Katniss see her, us insisting that she is ill. She graciously accepted this, even though it was a burden for her, not to roam in the building. She decided that she'll only be around during the proposal, where everyone will be hiding on the roof. It was a good plan. I can only just smile, thinking about my proposal to Katniss.

**Katniss**

Paylor wasn't around at dinner. I almost forgot about asking her about being called her. It only came to mind when I did not see her. Peeta said that she was ill. And that she was still not telling anyone about being called here. I'm still pretending that my ankle's sprained, even applying some make up on my ankle for the 'bruise look'. I suspect Haymitch had told Peeta about my 'sprain' because he didn't ask about it. But he still carried me around. What a marvelous guy Peeta is. I can't wait to tell him about my feelings and also about my dream. Even the part where I proposed to him. I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It's close to Nine hundred words whereas the others only amount to about seven hundred. Let's rejoice! LOL**

**Please review guys! I'll appreciate it if you do.**

**-missloquaciouswriter **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Eight. The Eighth chapter of my second fanfiction. I must not interrupt your reading because of this Author's note which clearly states that I am such a loser. Okay, that made me laugh. I'm so funny. [Oops? Did I just say that? I suck.] Very well, continue on reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. I know you know that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

_My feet are cold. _That is what came to my mind immediately after waking up. I looked down at my feet. They weren't covered in my favorite fleece blanket, which seemed to have fallen to the floor. Seeing that it was only 3 in the morning, I snatched the blanket from the floor and covered myself with its warmth. I tossed and turned in my bed. I didn't know why exactly. Realizing that I cannot sleep anymore, I got dressed, turned the knob and continued outside. Knowing I had nowhere to go but the rooftop, I crept silently upstairs and grasped the brass knob. _Locked._ I tried wiggling the knob again, but to no avail. _Why would someone lock it? No one ever does. This is completely new._

"Kat?" I turned around to see the familiar face of my love, Peeta. He looked quite astonished, which was really odd. He was clothed like he was going somewhere. But then again, I was too. I gave him a smile.

"Look at us, dressed alike!"

"What are you doing here this early?"

"What are _you_ doing here this early?" I countered, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows like I see Johanna do when she likes to tease somebody. Peeta let out a snort and mimicked me. I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I walked closer to him. He just shrugged, which I knew, meant the same as my thoughts.

"The roof's locked by the way." I said, breaking the silence.

"I know. Uh, Paylor told me." Peeta said, looking down. I went closer to him and hugged him. I don't know why, but I guess the roof is where we had our special moments. Not being there is like, I don't know, depressing? I guess Peeta felt the same.

"So, where were you going then?"

**Peeta**

I didn't know what to tell Katniss. I did not expect her to be up here. I was supposed to work on some of the lights for a jumpstart. Now, things are not going the way they were planned. I fumbled for words.

"I was going for a walk," I started, trying hard to look into her dazzling gray eyes.

"But you're up here? "

That caught me off guard. It took me a while to think about what I would say which I knew was very foolish.

"I was looking for someone to come with me."

"You do know it's about three in the morning don't you?" I took a glance at my watch and grinned at her.

"It's already 4 AM sweetheart." I teased. Katniss narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too cheese buns." I tickled her in the stomach. She hates it when I call her cheese buns. So I took it as a form of endearment when I want to tease her. Katniss giggled and tickled me back. She knows I have no tickle area and it doesn't work on me.

"Oh Katniss, don't tickle me! I'm gonna die!" I said sarcastically. She then stopped and hugged me.

"Don't die Peeta!" She said. I know that this tactic can make me stop tickling her. She was just so adorable so I had to stop. I clutched my heart and acted to fall. I closed my eyes and felt Katniss drop beside me. We lay there for a minute, just enjoying the silence. I started to sigh.

"So, Mr. Zombie, are we gonna take a walk?"

"Brains…." I started. Katniss laughed.

"Peeta!" I stood up and assisted Katniss.

"Yes. Yes we should."

**Katniss**

Peeta and I held hands as we strolled through the familiar streets of the Capitol. No one was out and we enjoyed each other's company. It was a silent walk not that much talking. When we were going back to the building, I stopped, making Peeta stop too.

"Do you love me Peeta?"Peeta snorted, and gripped my hands.

"Of course you know I do. What made you ask that?" I shrugged lightly and I moved closer to him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you do." I smiled and gave him a hug. Peeta laughed heartily.

"There's no one else for me. Why, do you think there is someone else for me?"

"Yeah."

"Who then?"

"I don't know. Delly. Madge. Johanna?"

"What?" He laughed, securing me with a tight hug.

"Why?" I asked, looking up to see his blue eyes.

"Nothing."He rubbed his chin, acting to think. "I'll think about that though." He said seriously.

I shoved him playfully and let out a loud laugh. He pressed his forefinger to his lips, shushing me.

"You'll wake up everybody!" he said, his eyes stern. I pouted, and walked away from him. Before I turned around, I saw him smile. _I'm so fun._ I thought sarcastically. Peeta made no effort to keep up with me. I left him behind and went inside.

**Peeta**

I watched as Katniss enter the Capitol building. I keep smiling; thinking what would happen if I postponed the proposal. Katniss had whispered that she'd want to marry me. What would her reaction me. _That'd be fun._ I thought. Maybe I could make her jealous for a little bit? I don't know. But whatever happens, this would be totally fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. I went back to short chapters. Whatever. Please Review this chapter. Thanks guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey Guys. The Ninth Chapter. Or in my language, Filipino, ang ika-siyam na kabanata. Wow. Haha. So I realized that I have not been consistent. I have been writing in the present and past tense simultaneously. Which tense should I write in? Please tell me! Thanks!**

**By the way, I'm sneakily writing this one. It's December 24th, which means my family has to prepare for NOCHEBUENA (look it up!). Anyway, I'm doing this for you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the famous and well-written trilogy called The Hunger Games. It is in fact, owned by Ms. Suzanne Collins and Scholastic Press.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Mellark's Point of View<strong>

"So what do you think?" I asked, biting my lip. I looked at the confused faces of my companions. Annie's face looked worried, and almost about to cry. I took a step toward her and Johanna sat next to her and comforted Annie, making me stop in my tracks. Haymitch walked to me and hit me in the face.

"Ow!" I touched the red mark where Haymitch's hand made contact with my skin. Haymitch let out a chuckle. An intoxicated chuckle. I glared at him, annoyed. "What?" He asked, laughing again.

"Why did you do that Haymitch?" I asked, still holding my hand to my cheek. Haymitch shrugged.

"Come on give me a break. I'm drunk, remember?" He took another sip from his bottle. I looked around.

"So, anyone with me?" I tried to pull the corner of my lips into a smile. Haymitch laughed uproariously and raised his hand. "I'm with you Peeta!" He grinned and slapped me in the face again. _I'm gonna hit you, if you hit me one more time old man. _I thought to myself. The thought of myself hitting him made me smile. "Anyone else?" Haymitch turned around to ask. I could see Beetee and Annie shaking their heads. _They don't agree. _I bit my lip. "What about you Enobaria? Johanna?" I asked respectively. Both shrugged and gave me I don't knows. I sighed. "Haymitch, you and I are the only ones." I turned around and left.

"Peeta, wait!" I turned around and saw Johanna jogging towards me. "What?" I was annoyed at her for not joining my brilliant plan. "I'll join." She smiled, which made me a little bit skeptical. "You sure?" I asked, not even hiding the tone of skepticism in my voice. She huffed and shoved me light-heartedly.

"Duh!"

"Why didn't you say it earlier?"

"Annie. She'll be heartbroken. You know about her and romance. Eugh."

"What made you join?"

" I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, tricking the Mockingjay."

That made me smile. The thought of pulling a trick on Katniss was too fun to pass out on.

"So, is Enobaria going to join?"

"I doubt it. She doesn't care that much about you and Katniss at all."

"Okay. Call Haymitch. We have a plan to hatch."

"So I will act to be all lovey-dovey on you?" Johanna asked, grimacing.

"Unfortunately, yes." Haymitch beamed, yet again, taking another sip from his second bottle of wine.

"There are no other girls here. Trust me, I don't like you too." Johanna hit me again and smiled.

"Thanks Peeta. By the way, how will I act around both of you?"

"Who? Me and Katniss?"

"Yes! Oh dear Peeta! Think m'boy!" Haymitch hit me in the head.

_Okay. That's the last straw._ I raised my hand to hit Haymitch when he quickly stood up and raced to the door. " Too slow." He laughed and sauntered off. That made me laugh_. _I immediately felt both anger and enjoyment. Only Haymitch could do that. I was brought back to reality when I realized Johanna still had a question to be answered. I scratched my head. I really don't know.

" I don't actually know Johanna. I mean, you're the girl." I tried to give Johanna a smile. It turned out to be a look that said fear. Johanna laughed. She shook her head and stood up.

"Fine Lover Boy. Just make sure Katniss gets convinced."

"Yeah. Good night Johanna."

"Night." She said, then went out of the room.

Paylor had already granted me permission to do this. By the way she looked, she seemed eager to have me fool Katniss. She even said: _" Well, we now have gotten the fun Peeta out."_ I think she doesn't get to have fun around here in the Capitol. All work I guess. But what she had said made me conscious.

_Is this wrong?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Morning Cheese Buns." I whispered to Katniss. She opened her eyes and gave me a frown.

"Morning. And don't call me Cheese Buns!"

"Okay. I won't call you cheese buns, Cheese Buns."

She pouted and sat up. She stretched her arms and hugged me. "What time is it?" I gestured to the wall clock in her room. " See for yourself." She chuckled and leaped up. "9 AM? Geez. Okay, I'll get ready. Wait here." She rambled to the bathroom. I kept thinking about my plan. I kept thinking about whether the plan is right or wrong. I finally went with the notion that it was okay. _I don't have that much fun after all. _

"Hey Katniss. Hi Peeta." Johanna came up to us, this time without Annie. She gave me a shy smile, like a girl who was talking to her crush. I wanted to laugh. Johanna was actually doing a pretty good job. I took a glance at Katniss. She locked her gaze at Johanna and put on a fake smile. _That was fast._ I thought. Katniss wasn't like this at all. This was all new.

"Hi Johanna." Katniss said coldly, grasping on to my arm. I could see the delight in Johanna's eyes. _She's enjoying this just like I am. _

"Come on Kat, let's get you something to eat." I said as I led Katniss toward the Kitchen door. I glanced behind me and saw Johanna flashing a thumbs-up sign. _First approach, successful._

**AN: So sorry if that was too short! I am being called now. Please review the chapter. Constructive Criticism is recommended!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh wow I just knew that at least a thousand people visit this story. Thanks guys! Well then, here's Chapter Ten. Just so you know, I'm going to write in the past tense form. If you see any rule breaking, please remind me. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

I gripped Peeta's hand firmly as he led me into the empty Capitol kitchen. He grabbed an apron from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. We have stayed in the Capitol for almost a week. Why not make ourselves home? I couldn't keep Johanna off my mind. Why was she acting like that?

"What do you want Cheese Buns?" He asked sweetly. _Ugh._

"Don't act all baker on me."

"Why? I'll make you cheese buns!" He teased.

"What was with you and Johanna?" I asked out of the blue, a force was palpable in my voice.

"What?" He laughed lightly. I could feel heat rise up my cheeks. _Did I just say that? I just sounded jealous._

Peeta's smile was still visible when he stopped laughing.

"Are you jealous?" he asked me. I blushed again.

"I'm not! I'm just asking. And why would you say that?" I looked at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Because you sound like you are." Peeta raised his brow. I could see he was holding back laughter. I scowled at him and left the room.

Ugh. I just hate Johanna Mason. I traced the scar on my forearm, where her knife met my flesh. I know she did not mean real harm, but I just felt my hatred for her flare up. I don't know really know why. It was all new for me. I never felt this feeling before. _Jealousy._ I felt it this morning, when Peeta and I bumped into Johanna. She was flirting with Peeta. _My _Peeta. She gave him a kind of weird smile that I see girls doing when they see Gale. I felt a smile creeping onto my lips. I always made fun of those girls.

They seemed desperate. _Wait, was I not desperate?_ My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. Hoping it was Peeta, whom I left in the kitchen, I trudged to the door and opened it. It was Enobaria. I gave her a big smile.

"Enobaria,"

"Katniss, could I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Come in."

"No need. This will be fast." I nodded, signaling her to go on. She looked around first, as if what she has in mind is top secret.

"Okay, Peeta—" She stopped abruptly and looked to her left. Johanna was there, talking with Haymitch.

Johanna flashed a wide grin at us, which was out of character and I flashed her a filthy smile. Haymitch looked abstemious and like a normal person. He turned around and I saw him whisper something in Johanna's ear. Johanna trudged to us happily, like a little girl. I tried to conceal the disgust on my face as she walked near us.

"Hi guys!" she squealed which made me lose even more respect for her.

"Uh, I've got to go. See you." Enobaria quickly fled, not even giving me enough time to ask her what her question was. I sighed and turned to Johanna.

"What?" I said, a little too harshly.

"Ooh. The girl on fire is back!" Johanna grinned.

_What happened to this girl? Why does she keep on smiling like there's no tomorrow? _Johanna smiling is even worse than Haymitch drunk! I cocked my head slightly, letting her see that I didn't care. She let out a huff.

"Okay then. Uh, where's Peeta?" She bit her lip, making me shudder. _There she goes again. _

"I don't know. " I said, intending the harshness in my voice. What does she have to do with Peeta?

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh look, there he is. Peeta!" She called out, which aggravated me even more. I see Peeta smiling at her. _Ugh. He's encouraging her!_ I glared at Johanna, which ran toward my boyfriend like a fangirl seeing her favorite celebrity. I did not want to see any of it. And quietly shut the door. I did not want him to know that I was jealous. But I think what I had done made him notice it. Well, let's just hope he doesn't. After all, Peeta is a boy.

**Peeta's POV**

"She's really jealous Peeta." Johanna said, laughing. A smile crept onto my lips.

"Yeah. I see that." I laughed. It was cute. Seeing Katniss like that.

"Okay. Shall we end the act?" Johanna said, which really caught my attention.

"What? Why?"

"Let's just end this. Katniss hates me more than ever!"She whispered.

"Uh, maybe we should go talk somewhere else?" I suggested.

She nodded her head and we walked to the dining area.

"Katniss hates you?" I repeated.

"Duh! Can't you see it?"

"Uh.."

"Why not just continue your original plan?"

I sighed. The plan was doing fine. But anyway, I don't want Katniss to be mad at someone. Just because of my doing.

"Ok." I gave in, even though hesitating. Johanna grinned and took my hand.

"Come on, everyone's on the roof."

We were almost to the staircase, still holding hands with Johanna, when I saw Katniss looking at us, glowering at Johanna.

**Katniss' POV**

I really don't want Peeta to know that I was jealous but this was too much. Just to see him holding hands with that girl, Johanna, was too much. Johanna's older than him! Why would she flirt with Peeta? She already knows that Peeta and I are in a relationship! Peeta and Mason were holding hands and they seemed to be going to the rooftop. The rooftop! The only place Peeta and I have called our special place. Just the thought of it makes me so angry!

I stood there, a little bit shocked but holding my place, looking at the two. Johanna did not let go of Peeta's hand. She just looked at me, her face expressionless. Peeta was just the same. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping that when I open them, things will all be alright. As I opened them, Peeta was nowhere in sight, Johanna standing in front of me.

"Where's Peeta?" I clenched my teeth. Johanna came nearer, as I held my ground.

"You should know. He's yours you know. " she said. I knew she was teasing me. I gave a soft huff, and turned around. I should know better. I was becoming something I shouldn't be. I started to go back to my room when Johanna said: "Better watch your guy. Someone might take him away from you."

I gave my head a slight shake as a sign of disgust. Johanna was becoming really annoying. I went inside my room and slammed the door for a dramatic effect.

**Peeta's POV**

_What did Johanna just do? _I asked myself. From the top of the stairs, I could hear every word from their short conversation.

"What did you do?" I asked worriedly.

"I just had a little fun."

"I thought you wanted this to end!"

"Just one last time Peeta! Geez man." She sighed.

"Fine. If Katniss I don't know, breaks up with me, I'll—"

"Whoa! She won't."

"How are you sure?"

"Cause you'll propose to her before she'll even think about dumping you."

Johanna opened the door and led me outside. The rooftop was ready. It was ready for my proposal to Katniss. Lights were strung around. It was amazing.

"How?" It was all I could say. I saw everyone come out and surprise me.

"We figured that we'd still do this, even though you were going through with your plan." Annie smiled.

"We wanted you to have a little fun, but we still want to go through with the proposal." I heard Paylor say. I looked at Johanna.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now all you have to do is bring Katniss up here."

"Yeah. But I'll need your help."

"Yeah, sure. Oh by the way, sorry if I almost said your plan to Katniss." Enobaria said.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"One thing I know, you can't be trusted." Haymitch butted in.

"It's alright. We'll need all the help we could get." I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. That's it. Did you see how fast I updated? Well that's because I'm amazing! Just kidding guys. Please review fast. I'll need <strong>_**five or more**_** or else I won't be that amazing anymore. Haha! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa. Unreal. December Stats: For the month of 2011-12, there have been a total of****6,496 Hits****and****1,859 Visitors****to story:****Proposal. Thank you guys so much! But as you see, 1,859 visitors and this story has a review ratio of 4:1. Please review! I'll be your best friend! :P**

**Sorry for updating so late, I have this horrible writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

><p><strong>KATNISS<strong>

I hear the sound of light and airy footsteps behind me. Out of curiosity, I turned around and saw directly into Annie Cresta's sea green eyes.

"Hi Katniss!" She waved her hand, although she was only inches away from me.

"Hi Annie. You scared me." Annie laughed lightly.

"Where you headed?"

"Outside. I wanted to take a walk. Where's Johanna?" I asked, secretly thinking that she might be with Peeta by now , if Annie didn't know where she was.

"She's with the guys." Annie said a little too quickly.

I sighed. I now didn't know whether to believe Annie or to trust my gut, which I believed that Peeta was with the witch. I gave Annie a weak smile. She gave one back, with just a hint of sweetness to it.

"Want to go with me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, Paylor said not to go outside."

"Paylor? Is she well? Is she?" I asked, anxious. Annie nodded.

"Yes. They say that she'll be able to address to us later. You know, about why we are here."

I beamed at Annie. Now that's a nice thing to know.

I decided not to go for a walk. Annie said that Paylor ordered it. Why should I go against it? The whole building, which used to be the training center for the tributes, was quiet. Not much happened. I did not see anyone, except Annie. I wanted to know where Peeta was, even though I was kinda angry with him, and hoped that he is not with Johanna Mason.

**PEETA**

"Do you think the Mockingjay's not that angry with me?" I looked at around the finished rooftop. Johanna and I have been hanging out quite a lot recently. I think it's just because she's easy to talk to.

"I doubt it," she shrugged. "The girl on fire burst in flames when she saw me holding your hand."

I couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it.

"You ready for later?" I gulped. I am definitely gonna propose today. But I am not yet mentally ready. Johanna noticed the nervousness stirring inside of me. "Don't worry kid, we'll back you up."

Haymitch staggered into the room where the first meeting was held. Yet again, everyone was anxiously waiting for my announcement. I'll announce the step by step procedure of my plan.

"So, today's the day!" Enobaria said, out of character, just trying to break the silence.

I tried my best to give them a confident smile. Who on all of Panem would not be nervous? I was going to propose to someone!

"What is it that we are gonna do?" Annie asked.

"Steer clear of the proposal thingy. Don't tell the girlie that Peeta here has something in mind for her." Haymitch chuckled and took a sip from a bottle of amber colored liquor.

"Guys! You've done more than enough to help me," I looked in the direction of the President.

"President, I have something in mind just for you to do, if you don't mind."

The president nodded and I started speaking.

**KATNISS**

Honestly, thing are getting really suspicious. Again, I'm left alone. Annie had something important to do. What could she possibly do in this building that I might know nothing of? It's really weird. But I guess that it's really none of my business.

I tried to go to the roof again, in hopes of meeting Peeta there, whom I have not seen since the hand-holding incident with the old hag, Johanna Mason. It's really aggravating not knowing whether the love of your life is with a girl, with you in the _same_ building. I was hoping the rooftop was ajar, but it was the reverse of what I had hoped. _This is so infuriating!_ I couldn't do anything in this wretched place. I walked to my room for solitary confinement. I don't like talking that much, but excess solitude is really getting to my nerves. As I approached my room, I saw a figure in my doorway. The familiar blonde hair caught my attention. I remembered that I was supposed to hate him for the "thing" earlier so I decided to ignore Peeta. As I neared him, I couldn't help but notice the expression on his face. It shows anguish, which was really quite baffling.

"Peeta," I was really concerned by the way he looked."Is something wrong?" He gave me a mischievous smile and hugged me. "Ha! I knew it, you're not angry with me!" That added to my annoyance. But I could not believe how foolish I've been. I guessed that this is the time to confront him. Now or never.

"So where's Johanna?" I asked, pursing my lips for effect.

"Katniss, what you saw earlier? That was nothing."

"So holding hands with another girl is nothing? That's new."

"It was just a friendly gesture! Looks can be deceiving you know." I shook my head and slammed the door shut. A part of me believed him. I had never seen Peeta lie before._' Better watch your guy. Someone might take him away from you.'_ That's what Johanna told me. That's what makes things complicated. Why would she tell me that if Peeta and her, holding hands is just a friendly gesture?

After a few hours, I had to go to the dining area. They said that Paylor will do the announcement. How could I know about it if I was not there? I arrived first at the area, which was quite odd because normally, I was late. Johanna was the second one to go in, which truly made me go off. I tried to ignore her, but she kept smiling and looking at me like a rapist. It was creepy, I tell you. Creepy.

"You still angry at Peeta, Sweetheart?" It irritated me, she calling me that. Only Haymitch and Peeta call me Sweetheart. _Ugh. The nerve of her._

"None of your business." Johanna suddenly has a look of lament on her face. She sat next to me.

"To tell you the truth Katniss, It is my business."

"What?"

"No actually it isn't."

"Johanna,"

"Here's the truth," she began. "Peeta instructed me to make you jealous."

"Huh? I- I was not jealous!"

"Katniss, you can't fool me."

"Well I was a _little_ jealous."

"Okay, Okay. You were a little jealous. But there's nothing to be jealous about."

"Why? Don't you get jealous?"

"No. Anyway, you don't have to be jealous because—"

"Because Peeta said so?"

"Partly," She smiled. "But also because I'm older than him. Do you think an older girl like me would do that?"

"Yeah! You are a cougar after all."

"Look who's talking."

"What?"

"Just forget how I acted earlier."

"But why now? Why now when you could still have a little fun with it."

"Do you still remember Peeta's surprise for you? Let's just say that if I did not tell you about this, you might not like it."

"No! I comple—Wait, do you know about it?"

"Maybe." She grinned at me slyly.

"Do you know about it?" I repeated.

"My, you're so stubborn aren't you?"

"Just tell me when!"

"Soon. And by the way, still act that you hate Peeta. It's so amusing."

As if by cue, the dining room door opened and everyone filed in. I caught a glimpse of Peeta's face as he walked in and I haughtily turned away. Paylor came in and sat down. We waited eagerly for her announcement, at least I thought. Nobody seemed anxious for the reason of why we were here but me. I decided not to turn it up and just wait.

**PEETA**

Everything's in order. Just one thing left. And seriously, my heart kept pounding like a jackrabbit. I felt the ring in my pocket. I saw it in the my home in the Victor's Village, tucked away in a little crevice which I never noticed before. It was meant for me. Father left it to me with a letter, before the Quell began.

I guess it was a ring father wanted me to give to Katniss, before the engagement. The letter was short.

It read: _Son, give this to the girl you love. The girl you'll marry. _Just that. Plain that. A little corny I might admit but it's the last note I received from father. It's got a little sentimental value.

I told the President that she'll do the announcements after everyone has eaten. It was because I wanted to mentally prepare myself for this. It took just about an hour for everyone to finish. It was nerve-racking . An agonizing hour. I looked at Paylor. She was suppressing a smile. I hear her take a deep breath and start talking. After getting to the fifth sentence, an explosion began. _Right on cue. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! I told you I had writer's block. Well, review guys. 5 minimum! Love you!<strong>

**Sorry if this was kinda corny, I had writer's block! :0**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy 2012 everybody! 2 months to go before the movie! **

**Sorry if I have not updated before the new year. I was banned from using the computer. Time for the family! This won't be the last chapter. I promise you that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. But I wish I had. Because I'll let Finnick live.**

* * *

><p><strong>KATNISS <strong>

_Again with the explosives._ The loud bang made me shudder. I instinctively crouched under the table when all of a sudden, a recognizable hand got my own and I sensed my body relax unexpectedly. It was Peeta. I did not bother to look at him for I know I'll just hug him. I'm not cowardly, but Peeta just makes everything okay. "Close your eyes." I heard him whisper.

Not resisting, I slowly closed my eyes shut and listened to Peeta's orders. Finally I gave up and wrapped my arms against Peeta; I just wanted to feel safe. I felt Peeta laugh. How could he laugh at a time where things were blowing up? I hit him lightly on the back to let him know to stop. The detonation was still ongoing and I dare not open my eyes. Peeta literally swept me off my feet and I felt him walk out the door. He did not care about the explosion at all. It was as if it was just a normal thing.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

Why? Why, if he was strutting forward like a proud rooster not even bothering to crouch a little bit? But I don't defy him. I need to show him that I trust him.

**PEETA**

Katniss impulsively dove under the dining room table. I smiled at her sense of survival. I quickly hid my grin for this was supposed to be a very alarming situation. I slowly crouched in with her and held her hand. She did not look at me although I knew that she felt comforted by my presence. I did not remove the smirk planted on my face. I told her to close her eyes and she followed immediately. _She's not so stubborn now._ I smirk. It was a good thing her eyes were closed. After another loud detonating sound was heard, she threw her arms around me in a warm embrace. I couldn't help but laugh. Katniss hit me as a result.

I lifted her from the ground like a baby, careful not to hit her head on the table. I walked out of the door and to our destination; the rooftop.

As I carry Katniss, I could not help thinking about you-know-what. _This. My proposal._ What if something went foul? But I just dismissed it. Just thinking of it affects me badly. Her eyes were closed shut, and I guessed that things were going quite well. I slowly edged my way to the rooftop staircase, for the explosives were still detonating. The 'explosives' were made especially by Beetee. They don't do much harm really, just loud, blaring booms. I set Katniss down and ordered her to open her eyes. She did, although cynically. She looked around, possibly thinking why I brought her here. The blasts seemed to have dwindled off, which made me pretty uneasy. Katniss is not stupid. She'll be suspicious soon enough. Or maybe already being suspicious.

"Is it done?" She asked, looking around. Another loud boom from Beetee's explosives came and answered her. She again hunkered down and covered her head. To conceal my plan, I mimicked Katniss and covered her.

"I guess it isn't." She concluded. "Why did you bring me here anyway? And where are the others?"

I grew nervous. She said it nonchalantly. Casually, like nothing was going on. My body filled with tension and dread as she said those words. But I felt that I was being paranoid.

"Just follow me." I said, breaking loose from my anxiety. I saw a trace of bliss in Katniss' lips. Did Johanna tell her something surfeit?

"Sure. Lead me." Katniss closed her eyes and held out her hand for me to grasp. I clutched it and led her to the rooftop, where my cronies were waiting.

**KATNISS**

I guess this was it. The surprise Johanna told me about. Oddly though, the explosions stopped. It was quite puzzling but then, I remembered Beetee was with us. _He must've developed them._ I have already guessed that all of this was Peeta's doing. Of course, I'm not that dull to notice. Johanna, Annie and Peeta himself, has been dropping hints here and there. I am not that oblivious to them at all.

I heard a sound of a door creaking open. I suppressed a growing smile on my face. When I obeyed to Peeta's orders to open my eyes, I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Thousands of tiny lights were strung all over the place, framing the evening sky and overlooking the city. I also noticed that the Capitol lights were much brighter than normal. It was such an amazing sight, especially since District 12 lacks electricity.

"What do you think?"

"I-It's beautiful," I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately and made my lips collide Peeta's own. "So, is this your surprise?" I knew that I broke the moment. It was just because I was getting all teary. I hate that.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Anyway, this is amazing. Breathtakingly beautiful. If this is it, thank you so much." I gave him a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Did the guys help?"

"Yes. They helped a lot."

"Thanks to them too! So, what now?" I said carelessly.

"Just watch. Things will get much better."

"Huh?"

"Just look and wait."

"Wait-isn't this costly?"

"Look."

I did what Peeta said. It took about five minutes or so when I saw something change. Some lights in one building turned off. It formed some kind of figure. It dawned on me that it was my name. Katniss. It was spelled vertically so I did not notice it the first time.

"Look! my name," I whispered. Peeta just looked at me with eager eyes. His blue eyes seemed to shine and dance. "Just wait." It was kind of weird really. But it was Peeta's surprise. Maybe it will say: "Katniss, do you want me to call you cheese buns?" or "Katniss, will you rub my feet?"

I laughed at my thoughts. With Peeta today, everything has to be a joke. Maybe Haymitch's rubbing off on him. It took a while for me to understand what they meant. I looked at Peeta. He was not smiling anymore. In fact, he was sweating. I tilted my head for a better view. Then I saw it. It was not at all what I'd thought of. Completely different. No jokes. Completely serious.

It said: "Katniss, will you marry me?" I looked at Peeta, he was now kneeling on the floor, holding out something._ A ring. _A beautiful ring it was. It was simple; had a plain silver band and a small gemstone in the middle. I did not know what to say. I was utterly shocked. I could not contain myself from smiling. _My smile must stretch up to mile. _Peeta looked directly into my gray eyes. I stared into his. Gray into Blue. Blue into Gray. Peeta licked his lips and repeated his question.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I took a deep breath .

"Yes, I will. I will marry you Peeta. " He set the ring in my hands and kissed it.

Fireworks exploded into the air. Hoots were heard all over the Capitol. Our friends suddenly came out from their hiding places. _We weren't alone?_ But I was too happy to even think about it. They were congratulating me and Peeta but I sensed that the both of us wanted to be alone. When everyone was talking amongst themselves, Peeta and I sneaked away to hidden part of the rooftop garden. We were laughing so hard and still, Peeta caught my lips with his.

"What made you propose, Fiance?" I asked teasingly.

"It was actually quite funny, Fiancee."

"So what was it?"

"You were dreaming,"

"And?"

"You were the one who proposed to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! This is not the last chapter! Remember that and keep those reviews up!<strong>

**By the way, do you think I could use a Beta? :P**

**~Celina **


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh, Hey! Another Chapter. I'm gonna extend this to 15 Chapters. I have 12 in mind, but the heck? Hahaha, Anyway Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss<span>

"W-What?" The word escaped my mouth. I could feel my cheeks blush a bright crimson. Peeta just smiled, showing his perfect teeth. My mouth was wide open, and I just couldn't make myself seal them together.

"Sweetheart, why are you turning red?"he teased. I could just feel more blood rise to my already red cheeks. Annie's head popped out from the opening of the cubbyhole. I relaxed. I felt obliged to answer Peeta's question, even though I knew it was rhetorical, and now I saw my way out.

"They're here!" Annie squealed in a high-pitched voice. I got up and took Peeta's hand.

"Let's go. Wouldn't want them to know our hiding place don't we?"

"We wouldn't want them to go through there," Peeta pointed to the small entrance. I laughed.

"If they went through there…"he stopped and grinned. I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"When are you two getting married?" Haymitch yawned, making me wonder if he even likes to know. I looked at Peeta who was smiling.

"How about now?" He looked serious.

"What? Let's not rush things Cheese Buns." I smiled. I wanted to tease my fiancé a little.

"Cheese Buns? That's my nickname for you. Don't go using it." He frowned.

"Okay, what do you want to call you? Gingerbread man?"

"No. That sucks."

"Then it's perfect. You're now called as 'Gingy'." I grinned.

"You did not answer your mentor's question!" Johanna barked. It was obvious that she was also excited. It was unusual to witness Johanna interested in something.

"Wait a minute." Peeta stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back moments later carrying a plate with bread slices. He toasted one in the fireplace fire and handed out one to me. "Want some?"He asked, grinning again. I assessed the bread and saw that it was burnt. "I don't like it that way Peeta." I grabbed a tong and toasted one the way I wanted it. I could only see the people behind me trying to stop snickering. I glared at them. "There, we're married."Peeta laughed. _Oops. I did not see that one coming._ My mouth was agape. I could only glower at Peeta.

"No! We aren't married Gingy."

"Yes we are."

"No! Uh, we have to sign papers first!"

"You mean these?" Haymitch held the papers up.

"What are those?"

"Nuptial Contracts. We're married Cheese Buns." Peeta smiled.

"What? I did not even know I signed them!"

"You did. Only, you were drunk."

"What?" I was angry. I leaped towards Haymitch and snatched the papers from his hands. Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter.

"You're so gullible Catnips." Annie giggled.

The papers in my hands were not the ones Peeta said they were. They were only paper with neat blocks of writing, saying I was fooled. A mix of emotions stirred within me. A part was laughing, for I was fooled. A part cried out humiliation for Annie described me as gullible. And a part was quite disappointed that we weren't really married. But I just scowled outside. I shook my head as a sign of disgust and stormed out of the room.

"Katniss!" Peeta called out as usual. For a change, I stopped and waited for him. He enfolded me in his arms and began his warm laugh.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, allowing my vulnerability show.

"What, for faking the marriage part?" I swallowed, and then nodded.

"Why, you want me to do it for real?" he asked, brushing a strand of stray hair away from my eyes. He lifted my chin and looked at me in the eye. I blushed. I decided to tell the truth.

"Yes. I want you to do it for real."

"Okay." he smiled at me, his brilliant blue eyes dancing.

"Wait, how did you know I wanted to?" I asked as we walked back into the lounge.

"Didn't I already tell you about the time you proposed to me?"

"As a matter of fact, you already did." I replied proudly.

"Then that is the answer. And how you've been acting earlier was also a sign that you wanted it to be real."

I did not understand why he was able to decipher my actions. I tried to hide them, not to let him show the truth that was boiling inside of me. I just blushed. I did not know why I was blushing like mad. It seemed that I am having a blush syndrome today. I sauntered off to the lounge, leaving Peeta behind. I just looked too stupid. I looked childlike. I don't know if my pride has been left unscathed.

**Peeta**

Katniss meandered to the lounge without me. She was, I think, a bit offended of what I had done. I made her susceptible to all kinds of thoughts. I made her look simpleminded. But I guess she loves me too much to even tell me what she was thinking. Katniss truly changed. I just don't know whether for the better or worse.

As I walked into the room, everyone looked at me. It has been a routine actually. When I walk in, they look at me as if I had something important to say._ I guess I do have something to say_.

"I have something to say," I began. Everyone just kept silent. I cleared my throat, to lessen my nervousness. " I just wanted to thank you guys for all your help and support for my not-so-organized planning this week." Everyone except Katniss grinned from ear to ear. They were proud that they had done something to help me. "Thanks guys. Thank you Enobaria, for your help and cooperation. Haymitch, just plain thanks." Haymitch just smirked at me then washed his mouth with the bottle of liquor in his hand. "Johanna, Annie, thank you for all the girly stuff." Johanna narrowed her eyes as if she was angry, then smiled. Annie beamed proudly. "Beetee, for all your marvelous expertise. I could see Beetee smile through his usually frowning face. "And last but not the least, President Paylor. Thank you for lending us you town. And even the whole city. Thank you." I saw a mischievous grin on Paylor's lips. Paylor is very mysterious. Maybe she is a really fun President. I caught Katniss' gaze and gave her a wink.

She blushed again but then turned her head away. Nobody seemed to notice it. But I just laughed inside.

_Katniss, if you only knew what surprises I still have in store for you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen Baby! So here it ish. Please remember to review this chapter. Thanks, it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar to you isn't mine. I do not own the marvelous creation of Ms. Collins, THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

><p>We're back in District 12. I stretched my arms and yawned, preparing myself to go into the woods to hunt, although illegally. I don't need to hunt, but it keeps me somehow calm. I stepped out of my house in the Victor's Village, and continued to the empty streets of what used to be the Seam. They'd done some rebuilding, but not quite what it used to be. I greet some of the few survivors of the fire, who looked healthier than before. I stopped by at Hazelle's house; I wanted to let her know what happened. After all, I treat her like my own mother. I saw Hazelle in their backyard, doing some tasks. I rapped the fence lightly to get her attention. The moment she saw me, her face lit up.<p>

"Katniss," She gestured for me to enter. I smiled and entered the backyard.

"Hazelle," I said, and then she enveloped me in her arms. I hugged her back, letting her know that I missed her.

"We heard that you went to the Capitol. Was there a problem?"

"Uh, nothing really," I yawned, purposely putting my hand over my mouth, showing the ring.

I saw Hazelle smile. "What happened?" I felt nervous inside. But I knew I could tell it to Hazelle. She's one I could trust. "They called us there and Peeta proposed to me." I rambled on, making my voice inaudible. But luckily, Hazelle picked it up. Her smile turned into a large grin.

"Does your mother know?"

"We stopped in four. Let her know."

"What did she say?"

"Um, she started crying. She said they were tears of joy." Hazelle laughed lightly. I felt like laughing, I could remember the face of my mother when I told her. She cried her eyes out. But I really felt that those tears were of joy. I looked at the sky and saw that it will not be long before the sun will rise. I decided to go out, and not waste time.

"Hazelle, I've got to go. You know why." I smiled. She nodded her head and I went off. I have to get something. I don't what it is, but I have got to get it.

I slipped under the tranquil fence that comes between District twelve and the wild. I made my way to the hollow log and got my trusty bow and arrows tucked neatly under the waterproof covers.

"Hey Catnip." The familiar voice immediately rang in my ears. I twisted my body in Gale's direction with force, making me wince with the sudden movement. There stood Gale, about 5 meters away from me, unchanged. I looked at the man who could have possibly helped in killing Prim. How dare he come here?

I unsheathed my bows and arrows from the wrappings, not even acknowledging the man with the gray eyes like mine. I hope he knows what I think of him. That I think of him as a murderer. But even though that was what I had thought of him, there's a pang of yearning for my best friend. I haven't seen him in about 3 years and there are so many things I wish to tell him. _No Katniss, do not trust him. You could only trust Peeta now._ I realize this and peeled my feet from the forest floor and started to move.

"Katniss wait!" he yelled, even though he knew that he would be heard from afar. I increased my speed. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I knew that we were chasing game away so I climbed up the first tree I could find. Unfortunately, Gale has his mind set on climbing too.

"Katniss, we need to talk!" He called out again. Now this was getting annoying. I stopped and perched on a branch. _Let's just get this over with. _

"What?" I asked, quite indifferently. He settled on an opposite branch.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So uh, I heard you're getting married."

"Yeah. Where'd you hear?"

"Things have been getting around. When?"

"I don't know. Is that all?" I wanted to get away from this person. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"Look, I know you're mad at me—"

"Good thing you know."

"I'm sorry Catnip." I did not whether to answer him or just stay silent. I just climbed down from the tree and of course, he followed me.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in two, making weapons that would kill innocent lives?"_ Oops. That was too much._ But I didn't apologize. It was true after all.

"Peeta… Peeta invited me here."

"What? Why?" that enraged me. Peeta knows how much I despise Gale after the accident.

"Why?" I repeated, anger evident in my voice.

"He said he wanted us to reconcile so you won't be so angry. That's what he told me. "

"And I want a wife that does not have hatred towards anyone. Well, there are exceptions…" It was the first time I have seen Peeta in the woods. I blushed. I was acting stupid. Peeta did this for my sake. I suddenly felt the need to cry. But I sucked it up.

"Okay. For Peeta, I forgive you." I turn to Gale.

"Is your forgiveness genuine?" Peeta grinned at me. Now Peeta here is being a pain.

"Peeta, I'm trying to talk."

"Oops. Sorry madam, please carry on."

"It's okay Gale. I forgive you. It's not your fault Prim… I don't want to say it."

"Thanks Katniss."

"Okay jolly hunters, why don't you try and teach me how you do your thing?"

I laughed. This change in Peeta was not bad at all.

"Gale, let's teach Gingy the way of the woods." I was not that okay with talking to Gale but it was for Peeta and maybe for myself too.

"Gingy?"

"Yeah, I'm the gingerbread man." Peeta said with a fake gloomy tone.

There was a lot of action in the woods. We shot a few squirrels, and Peeta shot a rabbit on his first time holding a bow and arrow. Maybe he was born for this kinda thing. For the three hours we were in the woods, I had learned to forgive Gale. I realized how much I missed my best friend.

"Guys, you have to meet Nada." Gale said as the three of us walked through the Seam.

"Nada?" I asked.

"She's your girlfriend from 2 isn't she?"

"You know her?" I asked Peeta incredulously.

"Gale talks about her all the time."

"You guys have been in contact?"

Peeta and Gale smiled at the same time. So that's a yes.

"Why'd you bring her here mate?" Peeta asked.

"Actually, she's my fiancé. I wanted her to see where I had grew up. Luckily, the districts today aren't that strict and now we're here. And also, since Peeta said you're getting married, I guessed I'd be married here too, where I grew up."

"Peeta, you told him?"

"Yeah, he told me, about two weeks ago."

"He only proposed to me two days ago."

"Whoops."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second to the last chapter. Well, I have more stories, make sure to read those. I have a story I have not updated yet, It's called "The amnesiac" and you guessed it right, someone has amnesia. :P I have not updated it yet because of this near-ending story. And for those who've read it, it will be updated as soon as I finish this. So yeah.<strong>

**(As of January 14, 2011, The Amnesiac has been deleted. A new story stands in it's place. It's called "Forgotten".)**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: At last, the final chapter that I'm dreading to post because I HAVE NO INSPIRATION WHATSOVER! **

**Sorry for updating really late—it's two weeks! — I have no more ideas for this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nada Golden. **

**Fun fact: Nada is my cousin's dog, which has a golden coat! *smiley face***

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

"Why exactly did you tell him that Peeta?" I crossed my arms and tried to look as stern as possible.

"Because," He started, "I know that you want to marry me from the very start. I wasn't quite oblivious. Did you know that you've been giving me subtle hints?" He gave off a silly smirk that I wanted to wipe off his handsome face.

"Wait, didn't you tell me you were nervous about what would Catnip say? That you were afraid that she would blow you off?" I looked at Gale. This was one of the times he rescues someone from humiliation—not that I was humiliated.

"Oh really, tell me more Gale." I grinned. Peeta's face was bright red but he was obviously trying his hardest to hide his growing redness.

"Well," Gale began. He glanced at Peeta before continuing. "Peet—"

"-Oh we're getting close to the fence. Gale, race you to it." Gale grinned at Peeta and ran off to the fence, the latter perceptibly behind the former, because of his prosthetic leg. Laughter was coming out from both of them and I couldn't help but smile. I think things are going better than I had imagined. More things occurred that I haven't thought about. I lugged the game bag and ran for the fence. I slid the game bag before me and Gale caught it, like always. As I bent down to slip myself in, the hum of the electric fence was heard. _Damn it._ The three of us took a step back, not wanting to electrocute our earthly bodies. I could see a look of concern on Peeta's face whereas no trace of it was found on Gale's. This has happened a lot to me before. Gale laughed but was cut by Peeta abruptly.

"This is not funny."

"Yeah, this is not funny." I glared at Gale. Even though I happened to have _so_ much experience being trapped outside the fence, I honestly hate it out here.

"Okay then, this is not funny." I could see Gale was holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes. Gale was never like this. He was always serious. Did Gale spend time with Haymitch?

"Did you spend time with Haymitch?" I spoke my mind.

"A little bit." The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile.

"I knew it." I groaned dramatically.

"Okay enough. What are we going to do with Cheese Buns?"

"Cheese Buns?" Gale looked puzzled.

"Cheese Buns is my official nickname for the girl on the other side of the fence."

"No offense, but don't you think that's kind of…_CHEESY?" _

The two men opposite me roared in laughter. I shook my head in disgust and turned around.

"Wait Cheese Buns, don't go!" Peeta looked serious. I faced them and again started an outburst of hilarity. _Ugh. What did Haymitch do with these guys? _I briskly walked deeply into the woods, found a strong oak tree and climbed.

**Peeta**

There she goes. _Perfect!_ I looked at Gale and he nodded. We both knew what to do next.

I barged in through the door of my house—well it's not barging in since I own it—and went directly to the study. I studied the all-too-familiar faces of the occupants of the room. Johanna, Annie and her son, Finn, were settled down on a couch. Beetee and Enobaria weren't able to come and join us. Beetee was in really bad shape to travel and Enobaria was—well, she did not want to come. Finn, about two years old, ran towards me. He looked just like Finnick. He stuck his tongue just like that and hid under the study's table. "Finnick? You've shrunk." I joked. Annie just laughed softly and quite maturely. It was different from all the giggles and laughs in the Capitol. She stood up and went after "Mini Finnick". I glanced at Johanna—who is like my best friend now—and smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me like Finn had done and turned her face into a scowl. The door creaked open and in came Haymitch and Mrs. Everdeen held out her arms for a hug. I awkwardly got into them and she patted my back.

"Did it work?" she asked me, her face lit up.

"Yes," I laughed. Getting her to stay in the woods was one job that was tiresome and costly. I am just glad that District 5 allowed us to use power much longer and earlier today. She nodded and smiled.

"Good to know. But remember; just make sure she won't be harmed."

"Come on, Katniss won't be harmed, we all know that!" Haymitch snickered and I saw a crease forming between Mrs. Everdeen's eyebrows." _She's just like Katniss._ A knock on the door was heard. I walked up and opened it. It was Gale and behind him, I could see Greasy Sae and all the other survivors in the District, walking about and doing the jobs I instructed them to do. Everyone in the District knows all about my plan for today and helping me in every way they can. Gale raised his eyebrows at me. I knew what it meant. It meant that time is running fast. I need to get this done before sunset. _I need to get married before sunset. _I turned around and told everyone: "Why don't we just go and make things ready for the wedding?" Different reactions were seen. On Johanna's face was a playful scowl that said: _Helping out again? That sucks. _Excitement was seen all over Annie's face. And Haymitch's was pure dread. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I could just remember the time when we were plotting my not-so-ingenious proposal to Katniss. Johanna must've sensed me thinking about Katniss caused she started asking about the girl on fire.

"Where exactly is she?"

"Didn't Peeta tell you she was in the woods?" Gale smirked at her.

"Ugh. He did tell us the plan but where exactly is the place she is?"

"We don't know the clockwork of her brain. She knows the woods more than I do."

"So?"

"We don't know. And why did you want to know anyway? Do you want to go after her?"

"You are one cocky person, you know that?" she muttered, staring directly at Gale's eyes.

"Yeah. Nada tells me that all the time."

"Where is Nada?" I suddenly ask.

"She must be around here somewhere."

"Pfft. You left your girlfriend from Two wandering in Twelve? "Johanna huffed.

"Yes. Yes I did."

A golden head caught our attention. Her blue eyes had a piercing stare and sparkled in the light. Then, it hit me. She looked a lot like the late Madge Undersee. Her head of yellow was tied up into a high ponytail. Her mouth was a thin straight line.

"Nada," Gale emitted a sound that showed surprise. Nada didn't look at Gale and proceeded to march into the room, her back straight, and like a soldier.

"The fence has lost electricity. I'm afraid Katniss may now enter the District premises."

_Shoot. _Shock registered on my face. I looked at Gale, who seemed to be in shock as well. District 5 said that they'll provide electricity until late in the afternoon.

"I told you we were wasting time!" Gale snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Gale! Now is not the time to point those things out. We have to act, not talk. " Wow. I feel really intimidated by this girl right here. I guess Nada is from the military. "I'm out of ideas, but Nada is right. We have to act." I said. There was a brief moment of silence at first, but Annie piped up: "Why not let someone go to the woods, find Katniss, and go lead her deeper in? " It was not a bad idea at all. But we must find someone who's not scared of the woods, not Gale nor me for we got some things to do someone who needs to bond with Katniss Everdeen. My gaze suddenly fell on Nada. I looked at Gale. He nodded. Nada it is.

**Katniss**

The fence seemed to have died down. I caught a glimpse of a blonde girl, in a white cotton shirt, tucked into brown trousers. I suddenly got down, for she was a stranger. I have never seen that girl before in twelve. _Maybe she's from another district who moved here to Twelve._ She suddenly plunged down under the fence and into the woods. I look at her. She reminds me of someone. Well, she looks like Madge, but there's more to it. She gave me a smile and held out her hand. "Nada Golden. I'm from District Two." _Oh, so this is the famous Nada. _I took her hand and shook it. "Katniss Everdeen," She laughed. I guess she already knew me. "Nice to meet you Nada." She nodded her head, as if saying the same.

"So um, what brought you here in the woods?"

"Gale and Peeta told me we need girl bonding time." She said, grimacing. This girl and I will have so much fun.

"Whoopee for us," I joked. She gave me a friendly smile. I smile back. I could feel that this trip would have so much smiling in store.

"What do you want to see?"

"Any place you would care to show me."

"Maybe where Gale and I used to hang out? Do you want to go there?"

"I've been there this morning."

"He showed you?"

"No, I showed myself."

"Really, then how did you know that place was _it_?"

"Gale told me one time at that the places he loved to go to, there were childish etches of his name on nearby trees."

"I did not know that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you care to show me?"

"Okay."

"How'd you find the place?"

"I have senses, and being a soldier makes them heightened."

"You're a soldier?"

"Yes. And I always wanted to be one."

"Um, when the rebellion occurred, where were you?"

"I was in Two, Hiding. I actually think it was cowardly of me. I mean. I wanted to be a soldier, but I was hiding? Does that make sense?"

"Funny, it does."

"Thanks Katniss."

The next few minutes were silent. We did not talk. And we were amazingly looking at the exact spot Gale and I hung out. I only emitted a small "Wow," as I stared into the place Nada just led me to.

"You are so good."

"Told you." She laughed.

"What are they doing back by the way?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, doing some bonding time too? Maybe?" She said, looking serious. I decided not to comment. Nada looked scary when not smiling. Then, I realized whom I compared her to.

"You're from Two,"

"Yeah,"

"Uh, do you know Cato, from the Seventy-fourth?"

"Oh, the one you killed?" She said with no emotion. I could feel my body tense.

"Do you, by any chance, know him?"

"Yes. He's my half-brother. By the way, thanks for killing the bastard." I felt my body relax unexpectedly.

"Why, do you hate him?"

"No!" She laughed. "Thank you for your mercy. He could have died painfully and slowly if it weren't for your arrow."

"I don't know how to comment on that."

"No really, thank you." I just kept silent. It was extremely awkward.

A few moments of silence took place. It was obvious that neither of us liked to talk. That made me think of Madge again. It was unhealthy, the way that I kept thinking of people who have passed away, making me lose control of my emotions deep inside. This could be put to much better use.

"Do you know how to climb?" I said, breaking the alarming silence that was building up between us. _Has talking been this hard? _"Not really," she said, and I could see a hint of a smile on her face. It confused me really.

"You want to learn how?"

"Sure,"

"Watch my lead." I sought the tallest tree near to me and grasped the lowest branches. I hauled my body up gently and swiftly. In no time at all, Nada was two branches below me, expertly estimating which branch to pull her up with. I was in awe. She laughed, noticing the state I'm in. "You're good." I admitted, making her chuckle.

"I'm a soldier remember?"

"I remember." _Oh shoot. I've just made a complete fool out of myself._ Nada was just messing with me. Soldiers were trained to do this kind of things. I could hear Nada's laughter ringing in my ears. I glare at her.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Well then, I hate you too." she slowly descended from the tree and stepped with perfect precision onto the muddy forest floor. She beamed up at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and carefully got myself down and when I did, I grabbed a handful of mud from my feet, and aimed at Nada Golden's face.

**Peeta**

I just hope the girls are doing fine. I glanced at the yet to be finished cake. It just needs finishing touches. The five-layered butter cake was frosted white with green and orange trimmings. It was unusual for me to do this kind of design, but I'm feeling demented at the moment. Perhaps a bit inspired? I put the final designs and turned around to ask Mrs. Everdeen what she thinks about it. "How does it lo—". Before I could finish what I was supposed to say, Johanna burst through the door of the bakery, looking like she had something important to say. _I guess she does._ Mrs. Everdeen and I looked at her, as she was just catching her breath. "What is it Johanna?" Mrs. Everdeen asked calmly. "They've just entered the Fence." My heart was pounding hard. I wasn't scared, I was just…_afraid._

"I guess we should get everything ready then." I said, making myself sound enthused, but nervousness drowns it all out. The two women with me felt my anxiety, making them laugh. I sighed, for I can't deny it because it _was_ obvious. Without saying anything, I walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out of the bakery, with the two women falling in line behind me. The town square, which was out of sight from Katniss' usual place, was decorated with festive decors. Annie was behind all this, for she had pleaded for something to do. And I might say that this is pretty overdone. It's like having a festival for the wedding which is unusual because wedding traditions in Twelve only included signing of papers and the toasting of the bread. But then again, some of the traditions in Panem were lost since the uprising. Mixed traditions were left. Finn ran towards me and hugged my pseudo pod. Annie looked at me worriedly. "I like what you did here Annie!" I call out, and she smiled. Finn loosened his grip on my leg and gave me a smile and ran off to his mother. I called everyone to finish things up.

**Katniss**

Nada and I were covered in mud. It started when I hit her face with precision and earth resided on her face. She threw a gunk of mud and a wad of leaves at me, making me look like the forest floor. We continued to the Village to get ourselves clean. Careful not to track mud on the tiled floor, I removed my boots and went inside, ordering Nada to do the same. I gave her a towel and a robe, and sent her to the guest room. I went to my room to clean up, when I saw a note on the bed. I grabbed the paper and saw that it was from my mother, saying for me to go to the square at two in the afternoon. I laugh, it was incongruous that I go to the square at two in the afternoon. I got to the bathroom and bathed.

I wrapped the robe around my body, twisted the towel on my head and went outside the bathroom and into my bedroom. Nada sat on a chair, in front of the closet door. It was humorous, the way she sat there, guarding my closet. "Why are you guarding my closet?" I asked, laughing. She frowned at me and stood up. "I opened your closet, but only to find weird dresses that looked familiar. I believe you wore some of them on you Victory tour." _Weird dresses? I took all my dresses away, now why would there be dresses in my closet?_ I sprinted to the closet and opened the doors. Surely enough, eleven dresses were hanged on the rack. I stumble backwards, a little too dramatically. Nada laughed. "So I guess this is what we'll wear?" I did not answer her. I threw open the drawers of the closet, but only found them empty. I sighed in exasperation. I didn't know who did this. I look back to Nada and answered her: "I guess we do."

I walk weirdly in my white dress, which Nada picked out, her wearing a light yellow dress –I think—I wore in District Nine. As we stepped out of the house, I saw Haymitch wearing a suit, and also walking to town. That was odd. _Was something happening? _I called out to him. He looked back, and his appearance was unbelievable. He was sober. _That is the definition of something happening. _"Is something happening? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him. He just laughed. "Look who's talking." I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" I asked rather impatiently. He shrugged and continued walking. There's no other way but to follow him. Nada walked side by side with him, chatting him up, while I just kept silent. There was also something different from the path we are taking. Something's up. It's obvious. Then I remember the note from my mother, Gale being here, weird things happening. Now I know what's up and who's behind all this. I smile, knowing well that it might be another surprise from Peeta. I couldn't help but feel giddy that maybe this time, It's a wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. Sorry if you think it's hanging, but as I had said, I'm completely and utterly UNINSPIRED. So, bye! This is the last Chapter. Check out my other stories, which I'll probably be updating soon! <strong>

**FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO'VE READ THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU.**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CR*P. :p**


End file.
